


She Only Wants the Light

by Orca478



Series: Give Amity Blight a Hug [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity only has eyes for Luz, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Eventual Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, F/F, Gay Amity Blight, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, I wrote this to set Eda of on Boscha, Luminity, One-Sided Attraction, from Boscha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Ever since Luz came to Hexide, Boscha notices that Amity is not the same. She distanced herself from their group, made up with Willow, got a lot closer to Luz, and then she cut their friendship in favor of the human.Boscha is set to find what is going on, but what she finds out, will shock her to no end. And will crush her heart.A tale of Boscha trying to stop Luminity from becoming a thing, but destiny really wants this two together. Also, Eda, Edric, and Emira ship it.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Boscha, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, One Sided - Relationship
Series: Give Amity Blight a Hug [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 163





	She Only Wants the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> Man I have read all this stories about Boscha having a crush on Amity while she crushes on Luz, and I decided to give it my own shot.

Something has to be wrong.

One day, the day they tried moving that stupid doll, everything was fine with the world. She said goodbye to Amity, and waited for their next hangout. 

She never expected that to be their last. 

After that weekend she seemed different.

Boscha told her all about her crazy rundown with the human, thinking Amity would laugh at that wimp. But Amity politely asked to not bother the human.

"I got to meet her for real. She's not that bad. She is now friends with Edric and Emira and to be honest.....let's just not talk about her ok ?" 

Boscha left it a that.

Now Amity is not the most open friend, she usually stays by herself, and the times she hangs out with them are actually pretty few. She is mostly a lone wolf.

So that day, she saw nothing wrong.

But then next weekend all changed. 

There was confirmation that the human would be allowed in Hexide. She thought Amity would throw a fit, but she said she's fine with it.

"Hey, maybe she can have her use. To be a human and use magic, I can respect that. Also, her name is Luz." 

Ok....Boscha can give credit where credit is due. The human does deserve to at least try. 

But what shocked her, is the rumor that Amity spent her weekend with the human. Surely it was a mistake, or maybe she was forced, Amity did say that her siblings are friends with her, so maybe they brought her along.

But Skara told her that Amity greeted the human warmly in her first day. 

Then as the days passed, Amity stood more silent everytime. Until one day, she disappeared into photo class. That day she also stopped hanging out with Boscha. 

She never showed up to Skara's party. In school, they couldn't question her because she avoided them. But the most shocking thing, she topped picking on Willow, and was nice to her now ! What the hell ? 

Then Grom came in. Boscha wasn't surprised that Amity was picked as Grom Queen. But she avoided literally everyone on the school, like a plague. 

Everyone except Luz. For some reason when she approached her, Amity didn't go away, she stayed with her. 

Then came the night, and she only saw Amity one time. When she walked outside to greet Luz. Boscha was shocked when she learned the human took her place as Grom Queen. 

She didn't chase Grom when Luz and it fought. But she learned she defeated him.....with Amity......dancing.

Dancing while casting magic, is considered a sign of two beings meant to be together.

But it surely can't ...right ?

Then, things somehow got worst, in Grudgby season ! 

First, there was no groveling line, second, that half a witch Willow is stealing the spotlight. And then, Amity shows up, but not to support Boscha, but to DEFEND Willow. 

"But I grew up, when will you ?" 

Those words stuck with her the rest of the day. 

Then Luz had the brilliant idea of challenging them to a Grudgby match, and honestly she is not being sarcastic. That way she can show the school who is the top student, and superior witch.

And it would have worked, at first Willow fled the match, leaving Luz to face consequences for herself. While Boscha respected that, she had no mercy on the punishment.

But then Willow stepped back up to the challenge, but their friend was unable to play, so she still won.....Until Amity showed up, and took their side. 

Amity, her former captain, her best friend, the girl she wants so much, came in and stood with the weaklings. What the hell happened to her, why did she go soft ? 

And to make matters worst, Boscha broke her leg, the glare Amity gave her stayed with her all night. More than her team asking Willow to join. 

But not as much as Amity's face when Lux picked her up. 

What she just faced had to be the end right ?

No, it was just the beginning. 

Boscha and her gang walked threw the school hallways like they owned them. When she saw Willow at her locker. 

"Hey girls, what do you say we have some fun ?" 

Usually, they would all agree, but... 

"I don't know Boscha. We should leave her alone." Skara said. 

She turned to her. 

"What !" 

"I mean, Willow more than proved herself in the Grudgby match. Her skills with plants are extremely useful. No offense Clare." 

"None taken, I agree with you." 

"And Luz proveed her self as a good opponent too, so to be quiet honest, I am not comfortable mocking them.....I am not conformable mocking anyone anymore." 

Boscha couldn't believe it.

What she didn't know, is that Skara got Willow's contact, and asked her more in detail why she refused the spot. What she learned got her thinking, and realized that Amity is right, it's time to grow up. 

"Look. I know your mantra of being feared, but honestly.......Amity is right. There is no need to mock others because they are inferior in something. We should just leave Willow and her group alone, or maybe actually get to know them. I don't want to be a bully, but that's what I became, that's what we became. Amity realized it and its making amends, and to be honest, I think I want to do that as well." 

Boscha looked wide eyed at her supposed best friend, along side Amity of course. 

"Wow nice to see one of you still has heart." Amity called. 

They all turned to her. 

"Hm, finally you decided to come, after avoiding us all of this time." 

"Don't worry Boscha, I won't be a bother any longer. I am done." 

Boscha felt some dread. 

"I've been thinking this past days a lot, with my foot broken I had time. I am done lying to everyone, specially to myself, so from now on, I am going to be open. I never chose to hang out with you all, my parents made me. That's the reason I didn't got out a lot, because it forced me to put on a facade that I didn't want to. The Amity Blight you all hanged out with, it's not the real me, it's a facade that my shitty parents made me put, but that's not going to happen anymore. You asked me about Willow, she was my best friend, and I never wanted to leave her, they forced me. Every moment I mocked her, it killed me from the inside. I don't want to be my parents' puppet no more, Ed and Em tried to set me free for years, and with some extra help they did it. I....I am done with this group and your bullying. All those years that I stood by your side, I will make up for them. From now on you will bully no one. I am sorry if it seems that I lied to you all, but I can't keep living like this. I want to live my own path, and in other to do that, I need to be with people that I actually care about, that care about the real me, and they are the people you all mocked, so I can't stand it. I don't want to say that is over, but if you continue like this, then it is." 

Amity walked away after that, breaking their friendship with every step.

Boscha and the girls stood frozen, except for Skara who was really thinking.

"I have a lot of apologies to make, and a lot of growth to do." 

Boscha didn't care about that.

All she cared is what Amity said.

And how she went straight too Luz. 

It has to be just a slip, Amity will be back. 

After all, she just said what will bring her back, her parents. The won't accept her hanging out with Willow again, much less a human.

She will be back soon, and when she is, Boscha will show her how much she means to her. 

Two days later, she knew that would never happen. 

A incident happened in Blight Manor, which resulting in Amity getting hurt again, and her siblings snapping. They publicly revealed how abusive their parents are to the media, and to the people (there are rumors that the Owl Lady helped them) and it initiated a huge backfire on the Blight parents. 

They soon were stripped from their high status, they fell from their high force, even the Emperor's Coven served ties with them. And just this morning, they were arrested on charges of child abuse.

Amity is now under the care of her elder siblings, and they won't make her go back to Boscha. Edric and Emira are friends with Luz themselves. 

In fact, there is a rumor that Amity is staying with Luz for the time being. 

She knew something was up, and if she can't count on others, she will do the job herself. 

She has no idea where they are leaving. Although the Emperor made it clear the Owl Lady is by all terms free to move as she pleases, she hasn't exactly come out to the public. 

So she had to observe from school.

And the Blight girl, is totally a different person.

She doesn't have a cold actitud anymore, she is now a ....nerd ! Amity Blight is a nerd ! She loved reading books, even posting pictures of her reading books to the children, and a secret place she has no idea where even it is, with Luz and multiple Azura books. Since when did she like that stupid series.

She laughed, and she smiled with her eyes full of light with Willow, Gus, and specially Luz.

Infact, Amity is closer too Luz every day. 

"Look at that Edric." 

"Oh I see it Emira, Mittens with her crush." 

She turned around and saw Edric and Emira Blight. 

"Well look who it is, Mittens' fake friend." 

"She really doesn't miss you, just leave her alone." 

"Whatever. Like I care." 

"Oh and then why are you staring ?" 

Boscha growled. 

"We hand out for years, there has to be something still." 

"As her sister, no there isn't. Mittens was in pure misery when she hanged out with you gang." 

"But now our baby sister is truly happy, and we are going to keep it that way." 

"Consider this our warning. Hurt Mittens again, and you will feel our rage." 

"That also counts for Luz. Don't you dare to touch her." 

"Although dear bother, I don't think Eda will leave enough of her if she did." 

With one last glare, the Blight twins left.

Boscha wanted to say she wasn't terrified.

She wanted too, but the Blight twins already proved how far they will got for their sister. 

She was walking with her gang, now much more smaller than before. Not only for Amity, but because Skara left as well, in her quest for "redemption." She left the ground as well, now hanging out with the boy that asked her for Grom, and his friends. 

They walked around, and then she saw them.

Luz and Amity walking side by side to a restaurant. 

She couldn't believe it, they were....no.

She told her friends to wait at their hide out, and wait for her.

She went to follow them, and notice something she hasn't seen for a long time.

Luz was in that usual purple and white outfit of hers, but Amity....she wasn't wearing her school uniform. She always wore it when they hanged out, but with Luz, she actually changed. She is wearing a black dress, with purple pants and black shoes, and has an orchid amulet in her neck.

Never had she seen her like that so.....pretty.

Why did she change like that, for Luz ! 

She snack in the restaurant and listened to them. 

"Luz." 

"Yes Amity ?" 

"There, there is something I have to tell you." 

"Ok ?" 

Boscha listened. 

"You ask me who I wanted to ask out for Grom right ?" 

"Oh right, who's the lucky one ?" 

"Well, I..I took the note.. back..a..and I pasted it together...and ..I ...can ..I was wondering of you could....you know, see it." 

"Oh of course, I would love to help you." 

Boscha saw how Amity took breaths. 

No...it can't be.....

"Promise me you won't laugh." 

"Of course." 

Luz took the note and read it.

Her eyes popped open. 

"Amity, you wanted to ask.....me !" 

"I did, you, you are just wonderful, you helped me escape the chains my parents placed in me. You got me my best friend back, you....like i said, you have done things I could never imagine, I have been able to do things never thought. I own it all to you Luz, you changed my life for the better, so that invitation means more to me now than then. Now I know that...." 

"I would have said yes !" 

"Wha...what !" 

"Of coruse I would have gone with you ! I mean look at you, you are so pretty, and, nice, and the fact you are fighting to correct your mistakes. Amity I would have loved to go with you, hell I am so sorry I said "as friends do" that night, I must have hurt you." 

"It's fine, you didn't know. So, Luz, would you like to...you know, be my girlfriend ?" 

"Hell yeah I would. But I have to be honest, I have never had a girlfriend before." 

"I never had a crush before, so we're fine. Like you said in Willow's mind, we'll do this together." 

"We'll do it together" 

Their eyes shined with happiness.

But Boscha's, they had something else.

Rage. 

Luz took Amity away from her.

Without thinking she went to them. And she didn’t miss how Amity’s eyes went cold the moment they saw her.

“Boscha ? What the hell are you doing here ?”

“Oh you know. Seeing how my former best friend left me behind for a human.”

“I told you, we were never friends, if you want to try them we can, but you need to accept Luz and the others, specially Luz since she is.....can I...you know ?”

“Because I’m her girlfriend.”

Boscha watched how Amity’eyes filled with joy.

“That’s it.”

She grabbed Luz by her shirt.

“HEY !”

“BOSCHA LET HER GO NOW !”

“You stupid human, you stold her from me, you got everything from me, your going to PAY.”

But before she could even cast something, a pair of arms grabbed her and slammed her into a wall.

Boscha now found herself staring at the Owl Lady herself.

“Now listen to me, you put your ugly hands on my kid again, and you won’t like what I do to you.” Eda said. 

Boscha tried getting of her grip, but she was unable too, she was to strong for her.

“I should cast something, but you know, with her human magic Luz and defeat you, so there is no need for me to do anything, but you do this again and I’ll present you to Hooty, he will gladly have a talk with you.”

With that, Eda let Boscha go.

“Now off you go, leave this two to,their date.”

Boscha had no choice but to go. With her heart crushed, and the threat in her mind.

“Eda, thanks.”

“Ah anytime kiddo.”

“But what are you doing here ?”

“Now now, I ain’t spying. I actually have to pick an order in here. So I saw that prick ruining your date, so I thought, I’ll do something good.”

“How...how do you know ?” Amity said.

“Kid, you are terrible at hiding your crush. Specially with your blushes.”

Boscha spent her weekend alone, in her room.

This had to be the worst week of her life. They loose the final game of the season, Skara leaves the group, and Amity.....is no longer available.

How ? She pinned her for years, she waited and planned for the right moment to tell her she loves her, and Luz didn’t do nothing, Amity chased after her, and she returned the feeling. 

She lost the thing that she didn’t want to loose. To a human.

Said human was in her locker right now, talking to Skara of all people.

Boscha hates Luz Noceda, that’s a fact.

“Look at her like that, and you’ll deal with me.”

She turned around and saw Amity. 

It’s the first time in a long time they talked face to face alone.

She begs its not the last.

“Amity.”

“I’m serious. You touch my girlfriend, you will feel my wrath.”

Her girlfriend....

“So you really love her, that human.”

“Her name is Luz, and you will treat her with the respect she deserves.”

“Oh please, that human is pathetic, you could have done so much better.”

“Like what, you ? Well let me tell you this. Luz is a human, but she is a much better witch than you.”

Boscha couldn’t beleive what she was hearing.

“She needs paper too...”

“Yeah she does, and that’s what makes her so special. She can’t cast it like the rest of us, but she tries her best, and in the end, she manages it. She gets the result, and she manages to compete with the rest of us. I’ve seen both your grades Boscha, she has better ones, and she’s not afraid to ask for help. Does magic come more natural to you ? Yes, but that’s because who you are in the outside, because in the inside, she is way more magical than you.”

“So that’s what it is, that she’s more “magical” so if I get my grades up you would be my friend again ?”

If it meant getting her back, she would. She would study no matter how boring it is.

“No. I don’t care of your grades. Boscha, I want you to understand this, the person thathanged put woth you all, the person I think you love, she’s not real. She’s a facade that was forced into me, a facade that Luz manage to get me out of. You want to know why I fell off her. Because aside from my siblings, she was the only one that bothered to actually see threw the shell my parents built, she wanted to meet the true Amity Blight, and she managed to make me come out and be myself. She gave me back the things I was forced to throw away, and she didn’t expect anything in return. Her pure heart was want made me fell for her, and against all odds, even if I was a jerk at first, she managed to see the same life heart she has on me. You, and none of the others bothered to actually get to know me, you were happy with a facede, and I can’t live like that no more. So for the last part, stay away from my light, or I’ll not hesitate to protect her.”

Amity walked away, leaving Boscha behind.

“Oh and Boscha. I’m not closing the door of friendship, because if you are willing to change, then we can try to be true friends, but I’m afraid that the door you want, that’s closed. I don’t even think you love the real me, but what you believed it was me. I’m sorry Boscha, but you and I aren’t going to be more. I found my partner, and I’m sure you can find yours, but that’s npt me, so please for your sake and ours, stop.”

Amity walked away to her girlfriend.

“Amity, the things that you sad to me, do you really meant them all ?”

“Every word. What can I say, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The two held hands and left.

Amd with that, Boscha fell to her knees.

When she came to school, she still had some hope that she could get Amity. 

But she never actually knew Amity right ? The real one is so different then what she thought, and just now, she made it clear who her heart wants, and it’s not her. 

It’s Luz.

Now she knows it.

She lost. 

She may get her social status back, get her crew back with Skara. But Amity...she’s out of here reach, forever.

She only chased her light, and her light is Luz Noceda, not Boscha. 

There is no stardegy, not a palm she can formulate. She lost. Amity made her choice for a while along.

It’s over.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> I also have a little update for the "Fight For Her" sequel. I am halfway done with it. It might come up next week. I can also tell you the tittle. It is "Fight With Her."


End file.
